Muted
by KeeshIScrazy
Summary: Le Gasp! After 9/11, New York goes mute, and no one can get her to talk! How will our hero deal with this? Rated T for some naughty words. For all who suffered in 9/11.
1. One Phone Call

**Eye HAD to do this. It was DRIVING ME MORE INSANE THAN EYE ALREADY AM! Sorry if it offends anyone, it shouldn't, but just in case. **

**Eye do not own Hetalia, nor do eye own New York's and Virginia's ringtones! eye am too lame to own them :(  
**

**LET THE READING COMMENCE!  
**

September 11, 2001

The World Nations were in the World Meeting, trying to get to a conclusion about the tensions in the Middle East. Of course, they were having an EXTREMELY hard time getting anything done.

"Dudes, all we need to do is build a giant robot and squish out all the badies." Yelled America, his mouth full of the burgers that he loves so dearly.

"And you wonder why none of the Middle East countries hate you, you bloody idiot. You can't just salve all the world's problems with force!" yelled back Britain, annoyed out of his mind with three hours to go.

"Hey! They started it!" said America, his grin disappearing.

"I think that you 'started it' during the Cold War, comrade." Stated Russia, never failing to creep people out.

"They still didn't need to attack me! You try to get New York to calm down! ITS FREAKING IMPOSSIBLE!" His phone rang, playing "What it Feels Like for a Girl" as he dug his phone out of his pocket. "Speaking of the devil…" he mumbled, clicking the button and holding the phone up to his ear. He immediately regretted it, his ear drum feeling like it exploded. He dropped the phone on the table in shock, not expecting what he was hearing.

"_Dad! —OMG!—THE Tower! —A PLANE—Came out of NOWHERE! — ". _He gasped as he heard a blood curdling scream escape the phone. _"So many bodies! —It's Triangle ALL OVER AGAIN!—". _Another scream _"OH SHIT—another plane crashed!"_ A man's voice came into the fray _"Miss, get out of here!" "Like hell I will! My people need me!" _The phone call ended with a sickening crunch on the other end, like the girl on the other end had thrown the phone (again).

Silence ensued, all countries staring at America, not knowing what to say. America didn't know either. He stared at his phone, trying to make sense of what just happened. He couldn't move from shock. How could something like this happen? The world seemed to come back to speed, as he felt a burning pain in his chest, causing him to collapse onto the ground holding onto his chest. The pain was immense, but he still got up and looked up at his colleagues, who were staring at the nation in awe that he could actually stand up. He leaned up against the table, panting as his chest gave many painful lurches, making America's face to scrunch up in pain. Then, his phone started to ring again, this time singing "There You Go" as a text lit up on his screen.

_Dad, you probably could feel it but… the Pentagon got hit with a plane. No one died, but theres a small fire. I'm fine, probably because its Federal. Penn told me a highjacked plane headed for the capitol crashed in one of his fields. Haven't heard anything from New York. Love you Dad, with all my heart_

__ the Virgin called Nicole :P. _

America couldn't even laugh at his daughters' signature, even though it always had made him giggle like an idiot. He loved Virginia jokes. But, he couldn't. Why did this have to happen? Why? He hadn't heard from New York since the phone call, which made him fret over his daughters even more. The American found his voice and said.

"I think that we should reschedule the meeting. If you would excuse me…" he said, not knowing how he could have such a calm voice. Without a response from the others, America ran out of the building, sprinting toward New York City. He needed to find his little girl. He needed her. He needed to hear her funny Brooklyn accent; he needed to just hear that she was safe.

Little did he know that he would have to work hard at those simple wishes.

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Good, bad, depressing, you broke your computer screen from its lameness? (Hopefully not the last one). **

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Keesh  
**


	2. Silence

**Blah blah blah chapter 2 blah blah blah eye don't own anything except OC's. **

* * *

September 11, 2001 (Later that day)

"America! I know you're here! Open the bloody door!" a voice yelled the door. He just thought that if he ignored the Brit, he would just leave. But no, the man has been pounding on the door for the past ten minutes, much to America's displeasure.

"Dad, if you don't open that door in the next ten seconds, you will regret it, mark my words" growled Virginia. Just to prove her point, she held out a hard covered book and got into a throwing position from the couch. The obnoxious Brit had been disrupting the sweet silence that had engulfed the house. Well, it was actually a very awkward silence, but with 49 siblings it gets louder than Woodstock and you take what you get. Speaking of Woodstock, Virginia added, "He might wake up New York if you don't answer him." That did it. Smirking, Virginia went back to her book as her father went to get the door (finally).

"Hey Britain, I didn't hear you there. What's up?" said the nation, looking at the shorter man hoping that his excuse would work.

"Like bloody hell you didn't! Why didn't open the bloody door you twat?!" yelled Britain, making the American flinch backwards a tiny bit.

"Dude, quiet down. I have a Virginian with a headache here and I doubt you want to go down that road." Said America, looking back at his daughter as he said it.

"Alright then, may I come in?" said the British man, practically inviting himself in.

"Um… sure. I guess that's fine. Just be quiet, New York is sleeping and she is not one to be woken up." Stated the man, letting in his elder and closing the door. Britain stepped into the house, taking in his surroundings. This certainly wasn't his first visit, not by far, but so many changes took place. For one thing, America bought a bigger television than the 60 inch that once adorned the wall. Also, hamburger wrappers were scattered everywhere. This wouldn't be a shock to anyone who hadn't been to the American's house, but to those who have; this is out of the usual. America was actually rather good at throwing his waste away, kind of surprising. Also, there were many footprints of white dust around the house, along with holes in the walls.

"Hello Mr. Explorer, sorry about the mess, Alfred and I got a bit emotional, as you can see," called Virginia from the couch, not taking her eyes off the book as she sipped her milk.

"What's she doing here?" demanded the Brit. "and my name is not Mr. Explorer, as you so kindly put it."

"Hey, be happy it's not New Hampshire, you probably would become a female if she was here." America chuckled as the Brit paled. All the 13 colonies had some resentment towards the U.K and more toward Britain, but the said New England-er REALLY despised the Englishman, so much that she had started the Revolutionary War. (**A/N. You're probably thinking Mass. started it with the Boston Tea Party and what not, but in fact, NH had many unofficial battles before the "shot heard round the world". Go NH!)** "If you want to know why I am here, my father here decided to make me, Yorky, and Pen-Face stay here for a while. He is also debating bringing in the states that the planes took off from, but we haven't gotten a lot of information on the subject"

"Yeah, well Penny is going to leave soon, she wasn't … attacked, so she is fine. And could you stop being so mean to your siblings!?" yelled the American, obviously stressed out. Virginia ignored that fact.

"Well yeah, maybe if they weren't so psycho, or if I was called my actual age, or if my headache would go away. But no! That would never happen would it?"

"Hey! Dude, those psychos are your family!" yelled Alfred, who started to become red in the face.

"A pretty crummy family if you ask me! You try having 49 siblings, knowing you're about to get even more! It sucks royal balls! And I am not allowed to punch the smirks off those twits' faces, even if they decide to do something stupid like have a pig-pile on me!"

"Well, some people want to have FUN, instead of just locking themselves up in their rooms all the time!"

"I am the State for Lovers! How could I NOT be fun! I just don't like to feint from lack of oxygen!"

"Would you two would, I don't know… SHUT THE HELL UP?! And you two were the ones that didn't want any noise!" Britain shouted above the fray. Virginia and America looked at each other, both crest fallen at their behavior. They both mumbled a quick "sorry" to each other, letting it sly. "Britain, can you pass the Advil container over here? My headache is acting up again," Asked Virginia, getting back into her 'milk and book' routine.

"I would be glad to". The said Englishman dragged a unsuspecting American into the bathroom and started his search for the pain killers. This proved to be a near impossible since the cabinets were jam packed with medications. "Bloody hell America, how many pills do you need!" Britain exclaimed, turning over an anti-depressant bottle to the younger nation.

"Dude, I have 50 children and many territories who like to pop in whenever they like, how can you not expect me to have a bunch of meds?" asked America, pushing Britain aside. "I should probably be the one looking for the Advil, don't think Hawaii would like to know that you were looking at her prescriptions." America started to shove bottles aside with his burly arms muttering stuff like "I should have labeled these" or "Why does he NEED these!" After five minutes, the American emerged from the cabinet holding a rather large bottle of pink liquid and a container of Advil. America opened the container and plopped two of the bright red pills into his mouth, swallowing them as he put the bottle back.

"Why did you just put those back?"

"Oh, well, Nicole has this thing where she can't down any medicine unless its liquidified. Also, I want to make sure she doesn't overdose or anything totally stupid like that," explained the taller of the two. They headed back to the living room, being greeted by familiar shouts…

"Just because Franklin came from your state doesn't mean you are better than us, you Quaker!"

"Take that back, you slut!"

"SLUT? HOW DARE YOU? YOU AMISH BITCH!"

"Dudes, like, clam down!" America gave the bottle to Britain as he entered the battle field.

"Hello father, how are you today?" Pennsylvania asked, putting on a sweet face as she turned to her father.

"Dad, she wouldn't stop playing her junky music, even though she knows I have a headache!" Virginia was rubbing her temples.

"She busted my radio! That cost 300 dollars! And I—"

"She poured my milk on my book! What a waste –"

"I agree; that WAS a waste of milk!"

"MY BOOK! THIS WAS AUTOGRAPHED BY ROALD DAHL! It was probably worth 1000 freaking dollars!"

"WHAT?! How the BLOODY HELL did you get that?!" Britain was standing with his mouth hanging open.

Virginia held up the soggy book, _Sometime Never: A Fable for Supermen, _which was now running ink and milk between the pages. "This is the first book that was printed, and I got it signed. If you want to know the details, that will have to wait for another day. Right now, I am concerned with… I don't know… RIPPING PEN-FACE'S FACE OFF!" Pennsylvania had seen this coming, and had easily dodged her sister as Virginia jumped off the couch in the attempt to tackle her football style. Tsking her sister, Pennsylvania pulled out her pitchfork as her equal pulled out an old saber. That's when hell broke loose. Both where aiming blows at each other, always missing their targets and hitting the walls or furniture, much to America's dismay. Neither of the males in the room wanted to interfere, not wanting to be stabbed. The fighting didn't cease until another girl could be found slowly making her way down the staircase. She was covered in the white dust that lay on the surface of the floors, her black hair looking a sickly grey. She looked like a ghost. America tore his eyes away from the two fighting states and turned to look at the new figure, which was rubbing her eyes as she took the final step into the living room.

"New York! So, you're up! How is you?" called America. Hearing their sisters' name, the two stopped fighting scratching the back of their heads in the same fashion.

"…"

"New York? You OK?" asked Pennsylvania, not used to her sister being quiet for more than three seconds.

"…"

"Dude, tell us!" said America, who had made his way up to the state and now had a firm hand on her shoulder. He stared down at the tall girl, who was staring at the ground and not looking at anyone, let alone speaking to anyone. She started to take in shuddery breaths, like she was holding back tears. America brought her into a hug, murmuring "Its fine baby, it's OK to cry. We gottcha' back." New York still repressed her tears, leaning into the hug as she took in his warmth. She refused to cry, that never got her anywhere. Not at Triangle, not during wars, not now. America let go after a while. Looking down at his daughter he said "Do ya want something to eat? I have some hot dogs in the fridge"

"…"

America sighed, "Could you a least nod or shake your head, I need something to go by!"

New York nodded slowly.

"'Kay, let's make some hotdogs. Penny? Can you make them? Pretty please!" Pennsylvania nodded and excited to the kitchen, followed by Virginia.

"Sometimes, I just don't understand those two…"

"Agreed" stated Britain, still holding the bottle of pink liquid death. "Weren't they on a good basis last time I saw them?"

"They start fighting for the heck of it. They used to not fight, until the Revolution and the Civil War. Now they only like each other half the time." America sighed as he flopped down on the couch, bringing New York with him.

"Uh, America, maybe you should clean up? It's kind of a mess in here," said Britain, brushing several hamburger wrappers off a nearby chair before setting down his 'arse'.

"Dude, sorry about that, I was in a bad mood. I'll clean that up soon." America said.

"How many wieners dad?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Just make all of them!" he called back. "Dude, Britain, you wanna stay for dinner? I still have some of your scones in the cabinet from last time."

"Why not? Would you mind if I spent the night? I don't have a hotel room." Britain said.

"Only if you don't cook, I'm not in the mood for that."

"Fine."

They sat in the living room, making some small talk until Pennsylvania called them into the dining room, (imagine THAT table), which Virginia had just finished setting. You had to give her props, she had assigned the places perfectly, from who was sitting where, to what people were eating, or what spoons people like. Everyone took their places, America at the head, New York and Britain next to him, and Pennsylvania and Virginia next to them. The personifications began to chow down on the food, each apparently happy with the meal.

Key word; apparently.

America looked up after scarfing down his 50th hotdog, reaching for another when he noticed the girl on his left not eating a bite, just staring at it with a blank look. This was very unlike her usual demeanor; she loved hotdogs as much as he loved hamburgers. It's not like she didn't have a reason to be distant, but he really didn't get shyness, not at all. It was more foreign than Tony (though Tony isn't really that foreign in his eyes) to him. So, as blunt as ever, he hollered with his mouth open; "Dude, are you gonna eat your dogs? They are gonna be gone quickly if you don't start chowing down!"

"…"

All was quiet for a moment. The three bystanders kept shooting glances between themselves and New York, not wanting to get involved in anything. New York was keeping an emotionless demeanor, which was extremely unusual since she was very outgoing and always expressed herself. Frankly, this was a bit creepier than when New York came home with a baby that had small pox in the middle of the night. But she was seven then, who could blame her? Even if all of New England did become bed ridden with the disease. Well, New Hampshire was the only one to forgive her before the 1800's, the others were forced to when she threatened to shoot them with her bow. But that's besides the point.

"Isabelle?" asked Pennsylvania, who was probably the closest to New York than any of her other siblings; well not including Vermont, New Jersey, and Hawaii. New York looked up at her sister, her hair casting shadows across her face as her grey eyes burrowed into Pennsylvania's soul. But she knew what that meant; it was the same about a century ago, it meant: _I don't want to talk_ or _I'll never show weakness. _ She guessed it was a mixture of both, "You are doing that by not talking you know."

"…" New York got up from her chair and left the dining room without even looking at anyone, leaving a deathly silence in the vacancy. Not really knowing what to do after that, all the personifications decided that they should get some rest, leaving the mansion with a sticky silence.

Who knew that in a few days' time havoc would open the door with a spare key?

* * *

**Thank you all SO much for the favorites, followings, and reviews. Eye never really expected anyone to like my writing! Arg! My mother banned me from anything Hetalia because eye accidentally clicked on lemons (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ****EYE AM HAVING WITHDRAWAL! Mom, if you're reading this, Hetalia is the reason the eye didn't flunk History... Sorry about the rant guys... Eye just got a little emotional...**

**(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧ ****_Keesh_**


	3. Motorcycles and Heels

**Hey aliens of earth. Welcome to another installment of Muted! wow.. that sounds so official!**

**Warning: Crossdressing, don't like don't read.**

**eye don't own Hetalia, can you stop rubbing it in. But eye do own my OC's!**

* * *

September 12, 2001

The entire house was quiet. Everyone was in their respected rooms sleeping the morning birds away. Well, except for two people…

After locking herself in her room after dinner, Isabelle didn't know what to do. She couldn't sleep, so she ended up staying up the entire night, contenting herself with painting her heart out. After several hours of that, she ended up with a very odd picture indeed. It was a bunny, with his legs being crushed by a house, pinning him to the ground as he tried to get a carrot that was right in front of him. She really didn't know what was up with that picture, which was the same as many of her other pieces. Finding a place on her wall the placed the canvas and flopped down on her bed…

As well as New York, Britain was also up. The European nation was used to waking up early, so when everyone was asleep he stayed in the guest room reading Dracula for the umpteenth time. He was getting into the part where Dracula couldn't be seen in the mirror when the peace was disturbed by a roaring engine that was approaching the mansion by the sounds of it. Looking out of the guest room window, he saw an oncoming motorcycle. It was black and had flames that were colored like rainbows. On-top of the bike was a tall and lanky woman with extremely long hair that was flying in the face of the rear passenger. Said person's was about as tall, probably a couple inches shorter, and was wearing a black shirt and leggings, while the other was wearing black ripped jeans and a black sweatshirt. They made their way up the driveway and parked right below Arthur's window. They went out of his line of sight and a few moments later there was a shout coming throughout the house.

"Helloooooo~" shouted a very manly voice, "The Maple Sisters are here, dontcha know."

"Shut up! I will shoot an arrow to your knee!" yelled a woman to her other, clearly annoyed.

"DAD! Hammy is being mean~"

"I'm coming" yelled America from his room. The apparent sisters most have woken everyone up, seeing as he started to hear many pairs of footsteps coming down the hall. Intrigued, he followed suit.

Two girls were standing in the living room, apparently having some sort of dispute. The red haired girl, was becoming angrier by the second, making a girl with a brown bob double over in laughter.

"Patrick? Michelle? What are you doing here? More importantly, why did you have to wake us up so damn early?" yawned an annoyed Virginia, who had an extreme case of bed head.

"Good to see you too, Nicole. FRED STOP PLAYING WITH MY HAIR!" New Hampshire started to turn around in circles, trying to get a certain flying pig out of her red hair (very few can see him, just like FMB).

Britain was standing with his mouth agape. He KNEW her! She was the third state to be founded by him. He couldn't believe how much she had changed, **(A/N. You think? You haven't seen her since before the revolutionary war)**. _She practically became a female Scotland_! The red head noticed him, and stopped what she was doing, staring at the nation with a sinister smile.

"Why, the bloody limey is here. Wicked," said the state, opening a bottle of ale and downing it in two seconds. After a few moments silence, she threw the bottle at the Brit, catching him of guard and making him fall to the floor. Then the girl tackled him pinning him to the floor while she screamed profanities at him. For some reason, this was very amusing to the other people. Eventually America dragged the girl off the now winded Britain. _Yes, defiantly a female Scotland._

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" said Virginia, plopping herself on the couch next to her many books.

"Well, Hammy was doing something for dad and had to come see him, and I haven't seen Isabelle in five ever, so we came over, eh." Vermont sat down next to his sister and stared to playing with his wig. "hey, I was thinking aboot getting a new wig."

Pennsylvania laughed, "Another one? You get a new look once every few weeks!"

Vermont ignored his sister, crossing his legs under his skirt. "How would I look with hair like Hammy's, except my color?" he implored, striking a pose as they thought about it.

"Over my scarred body. You need to stop copying me!" yelled New Hampshire.

Vermont turned to face his "twin", smirking a bit. "And you are?".

America dragged his daughter into his office before she dealt some damage, and so they can get to work.

"Hold on a second, you're a guy?" asked the Brit from his chair.

"Well… genetically. I prefer being a girl though, it's more…comfortable, dontcha know? I feel more …myself dressed as a girl…" the air was now very unsociable, really in need of a topic change.

"Hey Patrick, have you seen Uncle Canada lately?" asked Pennsylvania

"Hey, you remembered him, eh! Yeah, he's doing well, although I don't see why he got rid of the pennies in his country…"

"That's actually a good idea, I'll bring that up next meeting." Said Virginia, looking up from one of her books, _The Book of AWESOME_.

"I find the penny historic, so we shouldn't get rid of it," said Penny.

"Well, in the real world people don't pay for stuff in pennies, it's too much of a hassle," said Nicole boredly.

"What do you mean 'In the real world'—"

"Where's New York?" cut in Vermont, not wanting to hear another fight.

"She is upstairs in her room, but I wouldn't bother her right now" said England.

"Eh? What wrong with her?"

The three others looked at each other, not wanting to panic Vermont.

"Well… she hasn't really spoken to anyone since Dad carried her back… she hasn't really done anything yet…" muttered Pennsylvania.

Vermont then ran up the stairs, discarding his heels as he sprinted towards one of his best friends...

* * *

**So, that's that. eye am surprised people have been reading this! Thanks! Sorry, if anyone is insulted by their state OC's! Don't hurt me!... Why is the stereotype of Vermonters that they are gay/ gay right supporters? Not complaining, its just so weird... **

**_Keesh _****(ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)ﾉ*****:･ﾟ✧**


	4. Classified Info

**Hey hey~ So, here is the next installment of Muted!**

**Warning: Curses, curses, and curses  
**

**EYE DO NOT OWN THE HETALIA~  
**

* * *

September 12, 2001 (In America's Office)

"Michelle! Calm down!" shouted America. He was currently hugging a certain red head from behind, pinning her arms to her side as she tried to claw down the door down.

"LET ME KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" New Hampshire yelled as she bit down on her father's arm… hard.

"OUCH!"

Their struggles went on for several minutes, increasingly becoming more and more desperate until Alfred sat on her back.

"Gah… uncle…Uncle… UNCLE YOU BLOODY DITZ!"

America got off his state, gesturing to her to sit in a chair as he made his way to his desk. New Hampshire sat down with a huff, sitting with her legs over the armrest as she popped open another bottle of ale.

"So… down to business then."

Michelle sighed and took out a stack of papers from the inside of her sweatshirt, showing off a shirt that would make Germany blush (America made an odd noise when he saw that), and placed them on the table in front of her.

"Ok then, let's start with the political shit. I have traced all the hijackers to al-Qaeda, which the Muslim organization the conducted the previous bombings. The leader, Osama bin Laden, has denied involvement, but really, that's bullshit." She paused for a moment, making sure her father was following before continuing. "I have also looked into the total damages. In New York the Twin Towers where completely destroyed, along with several of the buildings surrounding them. The Pentagon had had a fire when the plane crashed, and the plane destroyed three of the outer layers on the first floor. And the only damage in Pennsylvania was to the field." She stopped and fiddled with her papers, which made America impatient.

"How many casualties?"

"Well, the total amount dead would be around three thousand with the nineteen hijackers included. Most were civilians, but fifty five military personal where killed at the Pentagon. Two hundred of the people trapped jumped to their deaths, the others dying from the smoke or killed when the buildings collapsed."

America sighed, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, taking it in. After a while, he opened them again, signaling the redhead to keep on going.

"I presume you want to get to the parental stuff now?" When he nodded, she continued, holding his hand softly in hers. "All the states have heard by now, and I have told them not to badger any of you guy till further notice. I got Delaware to set up a meeting, which he is doing as we speak. We are going to discuss what to do next and how to budget the repairs."

She hesitated a moment before asking, "Has Issy gone mute?" America looked gave her a befuddled look, nodding slowly. Michelle sighed, taking her legs off the armrest and leaning forward a bit. "Do you remember the Triangle Shirtwaist Fire?" Not waiting for an answer she went on, "After you found her, you remember that she couldn't speak for days afterwards? I think that the same thing is happening to her now as it did then."

America cleared the lump out of his throat, "Do ya know why she was there by any chance?"

She bit her lip, not knowing what to tell her father without hurting her father, "Well… a couple days ago, she called me, and started to gloat about how some men were doing a documentary about her city. She said something about leading them around, telling a bit of the history, shit like that…"

"Did she say anything else?"

"I really didn't get to talk much. Patrick the Ditz stole my phone and started to talk to her aboot some free samples he got."

"So… ya really don't know anything else."

"Nope. No, not at all," she said a little quickly for America's liking, but he chose not to say anything; he wasn't in the mood to interrogate the stubborn girl, who was now downing her fourth bottle of ale.

"Anywhore, I found out where the planes have taken off from. Flight 11 and Flight 175 took off from desk, then proceeded to Boston, Massachusetts, Flight 77 took off Washington D.C., and Flight 93 took off from New Jersey. On my way down I talked to both of the forgetful bitches, and they don't seem to need to stay here, but if you want to talk to them go ahead." She stood up and stretched, yawning as she put her black combat boots on his desk, tying them only halfway up. "I am going to wash my bike, if that's okay. After that Patrick and I will leave ya in peace." She stood to leave and gave her father a salute, and hastily running out of the room.

America leaned back in his chair and sighed in the new found silence. Thinking back, he sort of knew that al Qaeda was behind the attacks, and he agreed with his daughter, even though he probably wouldn't use that harsh of a word to describe it. He knew that once that he could, he would make Laden pay for the suffering that his daughter was being put through. He got up from his chair making his way upstairs to New York's room, but something went through his mind…

"NEW HAMPSHIRE, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DRIVE PATRICK ALL THE WAY HOME ON THAT BIKE WHILE D.U.I!"

* * *

**So there it is. Sorry its short, eye am trying to lengthen, but its a pain in the arse, ya know? **

**Eye really am glad that eye updated today, cause if eye didn't, eye would have kicked the wall and broken my toe (its happened)...  
**

**Also, are you liking the way its going? Please let me know~  
**

**_Keesh _(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
**


End file.
